Kidnapped and thrown into minecraft
by LittleLizardLover
Summary: 3 crazed kids kidnap most of the yogscast,skydoesminecraft,deadlox,and minecraftuniverse. After being strapped into some strange machine they are sent into minecraft.Where they have to survive in the game with the risk of possibly dying in real life and in the game.with the help of Leo,Mary,and Audrey out in the real world will they survive?
1. Kidnapping the Yogscast

It was a normal day at was doing their own little videos,planning videos,and talking about things that happened in was until the weird,crazy kids came and kidnapped them.

OoOoOoOoO

2 hours earlier

Rythian and Zoey were planning their next episode of tekkit when a knock came at the door and Zoey went to anwser it .When she opened the door she was abit shocked to see who was there instead of one of the other members of the Yogscast like she'd expected she saw three kids two girls one girl who seemed to be in charge was taller and seemed more mature then the others seh had dark brown hair,dark brown eyes and sharp facial features ,she was dressed in all black and had something behind her came the boy he was shorter and looked younger he had messy blonde hair blueish green eyes his feature were like those of a chimp round ears round nose and round chin he was abit jumpy and was wearing all came the othe rgirl she was shorter had red hair frecles and blue eyes she had sharp features like the older girl she was wearing all red and she was holding something behind her back like the older girl. »Hey guys uhh what are you doing he-« Zoey was cut of by a blow to her head from the younger girl the girl had been holding a baseball bat behind her back. »Zoey ,whats taking you so –« Rythian was cut off by a blow to his head from the older girl who also had a baseball older girl moshioned for the boy to take Rythian and Zoey to somesort of van one noticed the boy untill they moved onto their nexted targets.

OoOoO

Same time

Lewis,Simon,Duncan,and Hannah had been planning for somesort of special for Day they might put on this dicusion was disturbed by a nonestop rapping on the door .Duncan went to anwser it and the second he opened the door a girl hit him on the head hard and knocked him others noticed this and tried to catch the kids whom there were three of but he kids were faster and knocked Lewis and Simon out leaving Hannah before the redhead could hit her she yelled « MARTYN get over here right now!There is a bunch of crazed ki-« The redhead hit they started dragging Lewis,Simon,Duncan,and Hannah out Martyn and Toby came and saw what was happening but before they could react The brunette knocked out Toby then swung again and knocked out dragged their bodies outside into the van and left towards the airport with the brunette at the wheel.

OoOoOoOoOo

In the present

« Okay kids thanks for helping now get in the jet our prisoners are already in »A man said « Will we get to see our parents again? »The redhead asked »Audrey,of course we 're going to see our parents again »The blonde boy said putting an arm around her shoulders »Are you sure Leo? »Audrey asked »Im positive »The guy Leo anwsered .They then got onto the jet heading for America

OoOoOoOoO

In America

Martyn P.O.V.

Martyn started to wake looked around to see where he was but he didnt know where exactly there were blinding lights on the ceiling,and it looked like he and some of his friends were locked in some sort of cell . He looked out the metal bars of the the cell and saw the kids he had seen earlier .The ones who had kidnapped him and most of the yogscast .He looked and saw that the kids were in a cell too the younger redhead was crying in a corner mumbling something about never seeing her parents again the blonde boy was comforting her .Martyn couldnt help bu tlisten to their conversation . »Its okay Audrey we're going to get out of here one way or an other »The blonde kid told the redhead named Audrey »No we're not Leo , Thats what you said in England »Audrey we arent in England anymore. »We are going to get out of here!Isnt that right Mary »The Leo kid insisted »I dont know Leo ,I just dont know .In fact Im not sure if our parents are alive anymore »The darkhaired girl Mary said « You guys should look on the bright side »Leo said the Mary girl looked in his direction « Oh you guys are up »she said Martyn looked behind him and saw Rythian,Zoey,Lewis,Hannah,and Duncan had woken up. »I guess we are your names?Why did you kidnap us? »Zoey asked alittle bit too happy « Well Im Leo »He said gesturing to himself »Thats Mary »He said pointing to Mary »And this is Audrey »He said pointing to Audrey »And the reason we kidnapped you is because this institution kidnapped us and our parents and said we would only be able to leave if we kidnapped you guys and three other guys who we will get reason is because they made this machine and it lets you enter minecraft or something and they wanted you for testing of some all I know »Leo said just before these gaurds came in « Good your up »He said opening our cell « Where are you taking us »Hannah asked »Dont worry we wont hurt you but I cant say the same about the scientist »He replied « Now follow me »We went without hesitation not wanting ti get harmed in any way I looked back at the kids they eldest Mary mouthed Im sorry before turning sorry for what?Oh right kidnapping us.

OoOoOoOoO

Zoey P.O.V

After our conversation with the kids that kidnapped us these guards came and took us to this big room with machinery every guards then straped us in to this weird machine then everything went black

1 hour later

still Zoey P.O.V.

Whe I woke up I was on somesort of I looked down to see what the pile was I saw a bunch of people under me.I jumped of them and realized where I was the world was blocky and there was a sound whenever I walked .There was a camp site with tentes everywhere and a fire pit in the middle .I had just realized we were in minecraft and that the people I had been on top of were the others I slowly saw who was there On the bottom of the pile was Toby who had been unlucky then the person who had been rigth under me was Hannah .I guess the girls were lucky . We were in minecraft and everything was blocky except us we looked normal except for the fatc we were dressed the same way our minecraft characters were bu ton our wrists were white braclets that said « to open inventory press here »then there was a little button.I noticed Toby was waking him I kept struggling trying to get out form under the weight of everyone else.I walked over to the pile and grabbed his arm in attempt to get him out from under didnt work I went to my next resource : Screaming. »Get your fat butts up and get over here right now! »I yelled Hannah,Rythian,and Martyn woke up lucky for us they were on top of the pile when they noticed what was happening they freaked I calmed them down but they started freaking again when they say Toby struggling mainly Hannah who thought he was dead because of all started pulling onto Toby's arm untill we got him out from under the others they were sent sprawling on the grass .They freaked out and me,Rythian,and Hannah were calming them down since Martyn had found a tent made of lapiz lazuli and was admiring it and the sign that said it was his tent he would share with Toby.


	2. Kidnapping skydoesminecraft

First of all

Adam = Skydoesminecraft

Jason = Minecarftuniverse

Ty = Deadlox

3rd person P.O.V

skydoesminecraft,and Deadlox were getting ready for a new Epic Jump Map and this time minecraftuniverse was joining had just finished loading the server when a loud crash came from somewhere inside Adams house. »What the heck was that? »Adam asked confused at who would be in his house at 5 am on a Saturday morning.

»Sorry but we have to do this »Said a voice clearly a girls voice from behind Adam

»What?Who are you? »Adam asked turning aroung only to see a girl he clearly did NOT know.

« Adam who are you talking to? »Jason asked clearly confused before Adam could respond as the girl hit him with a baseball bat repeatifly until Adam was uncouncious.

« What the hell! »Ty exclaimed as he looked threw the skype window only to see the girl dragging Adam out of the room.

« You know your not the only ones this is happening to »A boys voice said from behind turned around to see a boy younger than the girl he'd seen in Adams house but the boy was holding a baseball bat like the girl .

« What are you doing –« Ty was cut off by the boy hitting him on the .

« My my fucking god »Jason said wide eyed after seeing what had happened to his turned around to see if a kid was there or was there it was a girl she looked just about twelve or was a bit relived to see the girl was younger for the ones who had taken TY and Adam the ones who had taken them were atleast girl as Jason had expected swung a baseball bat and hit him on the head .The girl was stronger than she looked she carried Jason out of the room with ease.

She went outside where there was a van waiting for other kids werent there since they had taken other vans to the institution where they were taking Adam,Ty,and Jason.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Still 3rd person

Ty sat up he was still abit woozy from being knocked out by some dude who had entered his looked around his surrondings he was in somesort of cell with Adam and Jason who were still the cell across from theirs the three kids who had kidnapped them were bickering.

« Leo!We made a bet and I won fair and square! »Audrey exclaimed

« Stop bickering its getting on my nerves! »Mary yelled over Leo and Audrey bickering on who should pay who five dollars because of a bet

« Then tell Audrey my obnoxious little sister I won! »Leo yelled

« Neither of you won besides we dont have any money her anyway »Mary replied in a calm voice

« Nuhn Uhn »Audrey said resisting the fact that Mary actually was right

« Hey guys look whos up »Leo said looking at Ty and Adam who had just woken up.

« Uh hey are you?why did you kidnap us?How old are you?Where are we? »Adams voice said from behind Ty

« Well Im Mary thats Leo and that is kidnapped you because we had too and dont worry we ddint want to THEY made us and your actually quite lucky compared to the others we kidnapped who were from England but we're not going to hurt you all this has to do with sixteen Leos fifteen and Audrey's is all I know about where we are is that we're in the United States. »Mary anwsered

« What does this have to do with minecraft? »Ty asked

« Well you see Me,Audrey and Mary are all computar geniuses and about are year ago we created a machine which let you enter video games physiclly and mentally and these weird scientist people wanted to buy it for three billion dollars!of course we accepted but when they came instead of paying us they kidnapped us and our parents and took us made us tweak the machine until it was they made us train until we were extremly strong they then gave us a list of names ,where to find those people and told us to kidnap the people whose names were on the did as we were told thinking they would let us go but they didnt and we are still here. »Leo anwsered with abit too much detail and forgeting the fatc he was supposed to tell them what the machine had to do with them ,and minecraft

« That doesnt anser his quetsion Dumbo »Audrey exclaimed

« Okay look these people here are crazy and they take famous and test on them and this machine we made well the wanted it for testing one of the friendly noncrazy scientist told us it had something to do with minecraft »mary anwsered as the guards came in they seeme dto know exactly when everyone was awake since Jason had just woke up .At first they resisted until Audrey gave they cuti t out sign and they went with the guards.10 minutes later….Ty,Adam and Jason had just been strapped into the machine and lets just say to put it ….nicely they were resisting.

OoOoOoOoO

In minecraft

Zoey P.O.V.

Everyone was finally settling apparently the machine affetced how often we get tired so instead of every real life day we went to sleep it was every minecarft day so to put it simply we slept didint have many resources since even durng the day mobs would was normal well as normal as it gets when your stuck in minecraft until three boys came falling from the was yelling uncontrollibly which ment he was awake unlike the two others who were was probably going to die from falling damage and who knows what would happen to him then.

« Guys!get over here there are three dudes falling from the sky! »I yelled I just remembered it was the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep

« What!?Where!? »Martyn asked since apparently he was the only one who knows how to wake up

« There. »I said pointing to the three boys falling from th esky

« Looks like one of thems awake »He said

« Think I noticed? »I asked as three names apeared on a small screen infront of us

TheDarkLandPrincess7 has logged on

TheGodofAwesomeness94 has logged on

Daddieslittleprincess37 has logged on

Three characters that actually looked like minecraft characters showed up.

TheDarkLandPrincess7 :Hold on one sec…

There was a loud buzzing noise and the three kids we had met Mary,Leo, and Audrey stood infront of us they were dressed differently Mary was wearing a black hoodie jeans short shorts and was wearing a blue shirt and grye pants with was wearing a yellow dress a crown and white flats.

Mary having seen the boy awake was scearching through a screen infront of her she took something out it look like a place it down and where she placed it water looked up groaned picked up the water again and replaced the water.

« There we go »Mary said as the boys came closer to the ground the boy who was awake was screeming harder than ever.

« Stop yelling already! »Leo yelled as they came just a few blocks frrom the hit the ground and they luckly fell into the water Mary had boy stood up and looked around he looked confused.

« Where am I? »He asked

« Your in minecraft you idiot! »Leo yelled

« Whoa calm down Leo »audrey said tciked at the boys temper

« You guys both shut up! »Mary boy had just finished processing that he was in minecraft.

« WE'RE IN MINECRAFT! »He yelled loud enough for one of the other boys to wake up

« Where are we? »The boy asked

« Your in minecraft »Martyn anwsered before Mary,Leo, or Audrey could respond probably because he didnt want them to start yelling again.

« Yeah,Yeah Im going back to sleep now »The boy mumbled then fell back asleep

« Good God Adam!Im not kidding! »He yelled I noticed he was the only one dressed normally he was wearing a white tee-shirt grey pants black shoes and a headset with greenlights on the one that had woken up looked like he was in some sort of strange suit he was wearing an amulet aroud his neck and the one who had been asleep during all of the yelling was wearing a spacesuit.

« Maybe I could try waking him »Mary anwsered

« Good luck »He said as he stepped aside

« Hey Adam if you dont wake up we'll thrown you into a pit of squids but if you do wake up we'll give you a tent made of butter. »Mary whispered to his ear

« What!?Butter!?Where!? »He yelled as he jumped up and looked around franticly.

« Here take this and build yourself a tent youll need it if you want to live »Audrey said handing him what looked to be gold blocks.

« Yaaaay! »He yelled as he started building an odd looking tent.

« He's up »Mary said

« wow Im impressed whenever I try to wake him up he doesnt even budge »The boy said clearly impressed by what Mary had done.

« And now for your other friend »She said »Lets see Wake up! »She yelled the boy shifted

« five more minutes.. »He said his voice slightly muffled by his helmet

« If you dont wake up now I will kill you »Leo said the boy jumped

« Whoa no need to threaten me! »He said with a start »Wait where are we? »He asked

« We're in minecraft »Mary said clearly ticked at how many times we've had to say it.

« What! no!Your kidding right? »He asked

« Have you noticed your wearing a spacesuit »Audrey asked

« Good point »He said at thi spoint I noticed some other people were waking up and coming out of the tents first Hannah then Duncan then Rythian.

« Who are these people and whats with the yelling ? »Duncan asked

« Well Im Ty and thats Jason and over there is Adam »The boy Ty said

« Okay well Im Duncan thats Hannah,Zoey,Rythian and Martyn »Duncan replied

« Is anyone else hungry? »Ty asked

« Well none of us have eaten in who knows how long so yes »I replied

« You guys havent gone out and found food yet? »Mary asked

« Well we didnt have any sort of weaponery and mobs were spawning all the time so no »Rythian said

« Oh did we forget to give you weapons? »Audrey asked

« Yes,and you also forgot to give us food »Martyn said

« Oh sorry »Mary said opening her inventory screen sh esearched through it untill she found a sword it was made of searched a bit more untill she found a secound sword and a bow with few arrows »

« Here you go this is all I have »She said holding out the and Duncan grabbed the swords faster than you could say 'mushroom' that left the bow and arrows which Martyn grabbed.

« No we have some weapons what about food »Martyn again Mary opened her inventory she searched but this time she was faster she this time took out four pumpkin pies and three divided them and gave evey one one pumpkin pie slice and one apple slice she still had some left over so she went over to one of the tents,the one me and Hannah shared,and put them into the chest that was in the tent.

« There now you have some food and some weapnon »Mary said after that she started glitching out.

« Whats happening? »Hannah asked

« We have to go the guards are interupting our connection « She said

« Why are they doing that »Jason asked

« Theyre telling us something about a girl. »Leo said

« The want us to kidnap her »Audrey said then they were gone.


	3. Kidnapping Ashley

Back at Yogtowers…..

3rd person P.O.V

Everyone was ,Lewis,Duncan,Hannah,Martyn,Toby,Rythian,and Zoey hadnt come to work in a whole was normal when one or two of them was away for a day because they were really sick or something like this wasnt normal at was in a rush to make new videos .Even with everyone making new videos people were unsubscribing not only to the channels of the people who were gone but also the ones of the people who were there since they couldnt tell the fans where they had gone or what was channel had already lost all its subscribers except for whose name was Sheba123 they had decided to try and message her if one more day passed and she kept subscribed since they had checked everyone elses channels to see if she was subsicibed to them which she the other channels didnt have many subscribers left either Rythians,Hannahs,and Tobys channels only had a few dozen subscibers left each .Duncan and Martyns channels had between 150 and 250 subscibers .Lewis and Simon had about 8000 subsibers left since they had over a million subscibers channels of the members who were there were losing subscibers but not as were making any kind of video they could like literally anything they had started new series and ended series no one liked .

Sjin and Sips were about to male a new tekkit video that would be the third one if it was their third one it wouldnt help with the cause the comment box would be spammed with comments saying « Where is everyone »and « Tell us where they went! ».On the server they had just started filming when the comment box showed something that wasnt expected heck it wasnt even supposed to be there.

TheDarkLandPrincess7 has logged on

Daddieslittleprincess37 has logged on

TheGodofAwesomeness94 has logged on

« Sips do you know who those people are? »Sjin asked confused at the chatbox where the message was slowly fading they were supposed to be th only ones on th eserver except for Nilsey who would be doing what ever Nilesy does.

« No all I know is theyre are NOT supposed to be here »Sips anwsered also confused by the peoples sudden the chat showed something strange.

TheDarkLandPrincess7 : Is anyone on the server?

« Do you think we should anwser them? »Sips asked as Nilsey responded

Nilseyy :Im here but why are you here?

« Might as well since Nilesy already told who ever they are that people are on the server. »Sjin said

« Okay then »Sips responded

Sips_ : Im here

«Sjin : Im here too

TheGodofAwesomeness94 : Good are any of you vilming?What we're about to say might solve your problems

Sjin : And how do we know your not lying

TheDarkLandPrincess7 : Well okay then we can just let you figure out where your friends went by yourselves

Daddieslittleprincess37 : Also if you listen we could give them any knid of message from you

Sips_ : Tell us what you know but I cant promise you that we will belive you

TheDarkLandPrinceess7 : Okay heres what we kidnapped them and brought them here to America where they were hooked up to a machine along with three other were then sent into minecraft by the machine where they now have to survive unless they want to die permanently

Nilseyy : You expect us to belive that

Daddieslittleprincess37 : you should cuase were not lying

«Sips_ : okay well i dont belive you but if you see them tell them to GET THEIR BUTTS OVER TO YOGTOWERS

TheGodofAwesomeness94 : We can tell them but they cant actually get out of the game

Daddieslittleprincess37 : Well we have to go know before the guards find out we have any sort of contact with the outside world

Daddieslittleprincess37 has logged off

TheDarkLandPrincess7 has logged off

TheGodofAwesomeness94 has logged off

« Well that was a strange conversation »Sjin said after the strange people had logged off

« Yeah but what they said is probably fake »sips said

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At Sheba123 A.K.A Ashleys house

3rd person P.O.V.

Ashley was checking all her favourite youtubers channels to see if any of them had any new they was qite odd that this ws happening since none of them had made any videos for a whole was mainly waiting for the new season of Rythian and Zoeys tekkit series.

« Should we knock her out? »Came a male voice from behind Ashley

« Of course we should stupid we're kidnapping her »Came an other voice this time female from behind Ashley

« Who are you people and why are ou in my house? »Ashley asked turnig around and coming face to face with three kids.

« We are here on buisness »Said a dark haired girl who seemed to be in charge.

« And what kind of buisness exactly? »Ashley asked

« We're here to kidnap you »SAid a boy younger thatn the first girl but still seemed mature

« Well Im not letting you kidnap me! »Ashley exclaimed

« Okay how would you like to meet the Yogscast? »The older girl asked

« Id like that but what does this have to do with anything! »Ashley exclaimed this time confused

« If you come with us you'll be able to meet them »Said a red head that was younger than the other two.

« No!Why would I belive you! »Ashley yelled Leo tired of waiting swung his baseball bat trying to hit the girl but failed when the girl hit the bat with her hand knocking the baseball bat out of Leos hand.

« Holy Maceroll! »Leo yelled surprised by the girls strenght this time Mary swung her bat and was more succesful than Leo and hit Ashley on the head making her pass out

« Leo,Audrey grab her if she wakes up hit her again. »Mary ordered

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashleys P.O.V.

Now that was a strange had had many strange dreams before but that one was one of the strangest when she took in her surrondings she was surprised at what she was in a cell alone but she knew other people had been here since the little beds that were on the floor were messy as if people had slept in looked around a bit more and saw in the cell across from hers were the strange kids that kidnapped her.

« Who are you and why did you kidnap me? »Ashley asked angry that the kids had not been lying.

« Im Mary Im sixteen thats Leo his fifteen and Audreys there in the corner and shes twelve. We kidnapped becaus epeople told us to and frankly Im not sure why »Mary said simply being annoyed at how many times she'd had to say it.

« Okay then Im Ashley and Im twenty-four »Ashley told them as the guards came in .They opened Ashleys cell and told her to come out which she did.

« Where are you taking me? »Ashley asked

« No need to know « the guard said taking her to the room like he had done with many others before and strappe her into the machine that took her into minecraft.


	4. AN

Hey guys this is just a little AN saying that I will be gone for about 2 weeks for my own leaving very soon and will try to get a chapter out by tomorrow or tonight but no need to worry I will be back soon this is for the story well I was wondering if anyone had any ideas they could give me I already have the plot and what will happen but some ideas would be nice!And just a warning there will be SYOC later on but your characters will probably be in for one or two chapters .


	5. In the game

In the game…

3rd person P.O.V

Everyone was finally settling in and getting used to living inside the game Minecraft and the small tentsthey used as shelter .The latest addition to the small group of famous people was a girl named Ashley who was not so famous but she was a huge fan of the Yogscast and had fainted when she had first arrived

Flashback

Ashley slowly sat up and looked around her he noticed that everything around her was blocky and square second she noticed was the group of people she knew too well to be the Yogscast,skydoesminecraft,deadlox,and minecraft stood up and walked out of the small building thing that she guessed was a tent .She looked around for a while and realized she was in minecraft one of her favourite looked down to find out she was wearing what her minecraft avatar usually wore.A black T-shirt black skinny jeans and purple combat boots she was also wearing a purple cape and a black face mask that covered her whole face except for her felt like she looked like somesort of Enderwoman or something since the only colors she had on her self were black and purple except for her red streaks in her black hair and her one orange eye she was special like that one purple one orange eye she didnt know why since both her parents had normal colored eyes.

« Hello! »Rythian greeted

« OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! »Ashley yelled before fainting

« Well she was excited »Simon comented

End of Flashback

After about four real life days –they knew this since Mary,Leo,and Audrey visisted them every two real days - she had stopped acting all excited around them except when she talked to Rythian or Zoey she looked like a five year old that had had too much had guessed she was their biggest fan as she acted normal around everyone had estimated the had been in the game for about one and a half of them had relized that the people that knew them were probably wondering where they were and that they would be losing subscibers on their cared about the first part but Ashley didnt care about the second part.

Today Mary,Leo,and Audrey were supposed to come 'visit' they waited for their arrival everyone got busy Ashley,Toby,Adam,and Ty had gone to get some wood with Toby and Adam bringing wood swords for Simon,Lewis,Jason,and Zoey had gone off to mine at a nearby cave they had found earlier that morning with, like the other group barely any left Duncan,Hannah,Rythian,and Martyn to go looking for some had more weaponry as Martyn had a bow Mary had given him and Duncan had two iron swords which like Martyns bow was given to him by Mary and he gave one sword to Rythian since it would be better two fighting with one sword each then one fighting with two swords .

Everyone had been gone off to do whatever they were supposed to about fifteen minutes later a small screen appeared in front of everyone it read :

TheGodofAwesomeness94 has logged on

Daddieslittleprincess37 has logged on

TheDarkLandPrincess7 had logged on

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started walking back to camp .As they walked back they heard the familiar buzzing sound that told them Mary and Leo were tweaking the coding and graphics so their avatars looked like them dressed as their characters just like everyone else.

The first group to arrive was the group who had gone hunting since they had just been wandering around camp looking for some were greeted by the usual cheerful hello of Audrey as they started going around like they did every day looking for any sort of imperfection around the camp.

« Are we clear? »Hanah asked when Mary,Leo,and Audrey came back to the middle of camp where a campfire burned brightly and it seemed to never run suspected that it was on netherrack.

« Yep,you're all clear »Leo responded as the group that had gone off to collect wood came back to camp Ashley and Mary instantly started talking as they were like sisters to each other no one knew why they were like that but they guessed it was because they liked each others sense of style for how they dressed wasnt much diferent manly black and purple since Mary had upgradded her skin so that she was wearing a back T shirt with purple stripes and a purple cape like claimed that their identical capes represented their friendship while Mary said it represented their 'Sisterhood',Of course Rythian had a cape too but it looked a bit different than Mary and Ashleys,No one questioned them since they both were extremly dangerous when they were remembered what they had done to Leo when he had made the mistake of flirting with Mary.

Flashback

Mary and Ashley were calmly talking about their past expiriences playing Minecraft Ashley refering to when she wasnt IN the game and Mary just talking was calm everyone doing whatever they wanted witch included Zoey and Audrey digging out a small chamber under the camp where they would plant a mushroom they had found and Adam and Martyn obsesing on either Lapis or gold or as Adam revered to it was until Toby had the great idea to dare Leo to flirt with Mary a girl who was a whole year older than him and that girl happened have said she would prefer to stay single her whole life as she had something against boys that werent blood related to her.

« Yeah,Ive had my own expiriences with Herobrine before- »Ashley was rudely interupted by Leo

« So Mary are you sure you want to say single?I mean wouldnt you rather be with me? »Leo asked causing Mary to become very VERY angry

« Were you just flirting with me? »She asked through gritted teeth

« Maybe I am maybe Im not »He said clearly flirting tick off at Leo grabbed the nearest item she could – as this 'minecraft'game was more realistic and items could be set down and picked up without despawning-which happened to be a stick lucky for Leo she hadnt grabbed the item right beside the stick which happened to be an iron sword that Duncan had put down while he went to get abit more wood.

She grabbed the stick and held it tight turning her knuckles white she stood up slowly with a threatning glare on her gulped loudly before running off away from then started to chase him around the a while Mary caught up with Leo and started beating him with a stick until the screen that usually said when they came on and off said :

TheGodofAwesomeness94 was slain by TheDarkLandPrincess7

TheGodofAwesomeness94 has logged off

TheDarkLandPrincess7 had logged off

« Did he rage quit? »Toby asked while Audrey burst out in a fit of giggles.

« What excactly is happening? »Simon asked confused by Audrey practically dying of laughter

« You should see what shes doing to him out here »Audrey gasped between a fit of giggles

« Tell her to give him a punch for me! »Ashley yelled

End of Flashback

When they had gone back on Ashley had punched him just for good mesures .Mary and Ashley had then gone back to their conversation.

Soon the groups that ahd gone mining and wood cutting came back whichh was when Audrey decided to speak up as she didnt speak much and didnt exactly fit in with everyone since she more then half the age of some of the people there.

« Okay so everyone knows they are in the game?right? »Audrey asked the small was a mumble of 'yeahs'and'yes'.

« You know how its much more realistic?And how if you die in game you could permanetly die? »Audrey asked again people said'yes,and 'yeah'until Leo yelled

« Get to the point already! »He immediatly recieved glares from Audrey,Mary,and said apologized even though everyone knew he didnt mean it.

« Okay so I have been doing some research and I found out there is one way to get out of the game without physically and possibly mentally injuring you »Audrey told them

« Where did you research?I mean people dont just go around googling 'how to get people who are stuck in minecraft out of the game without hurting them ' »Jason asked

« Trust me me Leo and Mary arent the first people who made machines like that we're just the first people who were forced to make people use them against their will »Audrey said

« Wait so this happened before »Duncan asked

« Yes,now back to what I was saying… »Audrey was cut off

« If this happened before what happened to the people who were 'tested'on before us? »Ty asked

« How am I supposed to know?Im only 12 »Audrey told him

« Do yu think Mary knows Im not sure if Leo would know stuff like that »Adam asked

« Im right here you know »Leo told him

« And you could of asked ME instead of Audrey sine IM standing right next to you »Mary told him

« I give up! »Audrey yelled before walking away from the crowd

**AN Sorry for the long wait but heres the next chapter Im guessing you can figure out whats going to happen next heres a sort question thing I thought of its quite simple if you'veread the whole story wiithout missing ANY parts so heres the riddle :I am Mary's best friends favorite youtubers pet/friend who am I?**

**If you ca figure that out Ill give you a shout out next chapter**


	6. Im Back!

**Long time no update,eh?Well that was weird…..Anyways!Heres the new chapter I promised (Did I?)**

**Shout out to who ever guessed my riddle right!I think it was a guest….If it wasnt then whoops!**

**And to anyone who's wondering why Ashleys because she's going to play a special part that Im pretty sure wouldnt fit in with a youtuber doing it would….Also if you think I put too many OCs in then you arcrazy!Leo,Mary,and Audrey are eccential for the story(Since if they werent there wh would kidnap people? )And Ashley isnt my OC she's Hatedgirls because I was going to add an OC like Ashley but then Hatedgirl posted this review…and yeah!And so you know there's going to be an SYOC later on but the characters you give me will litterally have like one or two speaking parts.**

After the 'Audrey isnt able to talk without being inturupted thing'.Mary and Ashley had decided to help out Audrey by threatening Audrey was ready to restart everything since if anyone talked Mary and Ashley had made it clear they would get hit really hard if they did.

« Okay so as I was saying.I think I might know how to get you guys out of the all of you know that there is an end to the game?Right? »Everyone said yes quickly « So to get out we need you guys to beat the doing the normal procedure,you know killing the EnderDragon and you know stuff like that,But by the looks of my research our camp is extremly far from the nearest End portal we're going to need to make the trip to the Ender portal, »She took out a map and placed it on a wall. »This is a map of the current world we are this X this is where our camp is »She pointed to a little black X « We have to get here »She pointed to a red X « Anyone got any questions?Feel free to ask »

« Why are there three different colours on the map?Are those different biomes or what? »Adam asked

« Well this green area »She pointed to the biggest area « Is vanilla minecraft there are no mods no are currently in vanilla minecraft which is also known as purple part is Tekkit »She pointed to the smallest area « It has tekkit also known as Tekkitopia. this blue part is the mods. »She pointed to the second largest part « It has all the mods that you can install to vanilla is also known as modland »

« So since the nearest Enderportal is in 'Tekkitopia'does that mean we'll stop there for a while and gear up on good gear or are just going to go to the End with normal stuff? »Duncan asked

« Yes,we're going to if we didnt need the gear Tekkitopia has it wouldnt even exist!Me ,Leo and Mary installed it a few days ago when we relized it would be better to have the gear they have there »Audrey explained

« Do you relize how long it'll take to get all that stuff if we start off with nothing at all? »Rythian asked

« I figured that since Mary created the server well you know when she was told should be able to cheat in a few items but not that many since this server is more realistic than normal minecraft »Audrey said

« How much more realistic? »Simon asked

« Well the villages are more like real towns with different types of building small houses and stuff like the villagers are more realistic they look like you guys and us when Mary and leo hack the look like normal humans and have brains and stuff. »Audrey explained « But anyways!We have an adventure to start!Let see if we start now « She looked up at the sky « We should be able to travel to the nearest ?

What are we waiting for ?Lets go an adventure! »Adam said.

« First we should gear up »Ty said

« You're right we should gear up »Adam said

« Well we cant really gear up if we have nothing to make armor and weapons »Duncan noted

« You're right!We should go find stuff! »Adam walked towards where the nearest cave was

« You know a pick might help! »Ashley told him

« Right! »He marched into his tent and came out with a butter pick

« Where did you get that?We dont even have iron stuff yet. »Rythian asked

« Well Audrey,I think,gave me butter blocks to build my tent and I made some butter ingots from it then I got some wood and yeah! »He help up the pick

« Wait,wait,wait!Idea! »Leo paused for abit « We can go find only three pieces of iron dexstroy Adams tent and use the go-_butter_ to make armor and weapons »

« Thats a good idea! »Ashley said

« Does anyone have any iron or do we have to go mine? »Martyn searched their took out a single iron ingot and Jason took out two.

« Perfect give me that »Ashley gave her the iron and she went and made a pick she destroyed the tent and then used the butter to make swords,chestplates and helmets for everyone.

« Now we can go on an adventure! »Ashley said that thwy left

**Thirty minutes late**

« Its getting dark »Lewis said as the sun started to set

« No,really I didnt notice the air getting colder and the light going out »Ashley said sarcasticly

« Dont worry »Audrey looked up from the map she'd been looking at for the past thirty minutes. « We should be at the village of Geria soon »

« Is that the village? »Jason asked stopping and pointing to a small cluster of buildings

« Yep!Now lets get going »Audrey started running towards the followed soon were in a hotel being treated by two very nice Innkeepers whom were eyeing Simon and Lewis as if they had just killed the wither with their bare hands.

**Yeah,thats the end for now.I leave for like a month then make you a short,crappy chapter to make up for it?That doesnt sound right but whatever!You know that OC contest I said we would have?Well here it is.**

**Name :**

**Gender :**

**Age :**

**Appearence :Face and Hair :Clothing**

**Personality :**

**Job (Farmer,Innkeeper) :**

**Other :**

**Thats it the rules are :No more than one OC per person,dont make them pretty much an exact copy of someone,I accept Mary-Sues but they dont get much speaking parts,If you want I will accept OCs with pets can be pokemon but if you want that tell me through PM.**

**Those are the rules I do take OCs in reviews and though if I dont know what pokemon you're talking abut (If you do have a pokemon)I will either ask you to give me a desciption or I will change it to something iknow,**


End file.
